


Nyx Riddle

by AmeMaltsain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But my OC is weird and awkward and I want to write about him, Fluff, Harry Potter series with a different POV, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA, M/M, Slow Burn, Voldermort's son!OC, cause duh, he's the dark lord's son so of course, i like snakes, life at hogwarts, like way to much time cause Nyx is dumb as fuck, pet snaake, probably not, this is gonna take time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeMaltsain/pseuds/AmeMaltsain
Summary: The Hogwart's years when Harry Potter was a student there, seen from a different perspective.The one of Slytherin student lacking basic social skills, and whose best friend is a snake. A very clever snake, he often said.This story begins at the start of his third year. The year where things are starting to change. This because during the summer vacations preceding the first day back to school a rumour had been spread about him. A rumour that was unfortunately very true.* Okey! So I put these relationships because i haven't decided what I'm going to do with Nyx's love life yet. He is only 13 in the beginning so I have some time to figure it out.I will certainly had more tags as the story proceeds. *





	Nyx Riddle

In a dark room, merely lit by a dusty bedside lamp, a dark-haired boy is sitting on his untidy bed. The bedroom is mostly empty, apart from the bed, covered by messy cream sheets, and the night table, were the lamp stands. The boy’s skinny legs are crossed, and a greenish notebook rests on them, opened at the first page. There are only a few words written in black ink, on the paper: “Entry 1, Aug 31”.

He seems concentrated, glaring at the quill pen in his hand, as if hoping it would start writing on its own. The carved feather is entirely white and stunningly beautiful, in all its simplicity. After some time spent in silence, the end of the quill pen touches the page again, as the boy begins to write.

  


_***_

_Entry 1, Aug 31_

_I don’t have the slightest idea of how to start all this secret journal thing. I actually never wanted to write about anything that has happened, or will happen to me. Professor Dumbledore, our school’s head master, is the one that asked me to try this. He said that it should help me to deal with all the feelings that I am now bound to experiment. As if just putting some ink on a piece of paper could do this better than a month of vacation trying to chase these emotions away. But well, as they didn’t seem to get out of my head, I thought it would be foolish to not even give this method a try. So, being new to the concept of keeping a journal, I decided that I will just put on paper whatever crosses my mind._

_Let’s begin by resuming my day! Well, I got up early this morning, to pack all the stuff I bought at the Diagonal Alley for school this year. I should add that I am about to start my third year at Hogwarts, a very renown wizardry school, and that I am in Slytherin. Anyway, as I was writing, I packed my bags and apart from that, my day was, as usual, boring. I skipped breakfast, had lunch with the other kids from the orphanage, and did pretty much nothing else. I don’t go along with the other boys or girls here, especially now that I am only here during a month per year, so I just stayed in my room reading. Yes, that is how my day went. It is not much but I don’t know what else to write about. Well, I do have some ideas but I think I should keep them for when I will be feeling less tired._

_My eyes are starting to feel heavy and my brain foggy. I should probably go to sleep, it is already late, and I don’t want to miss my train in the morning. I will write again but for now I must rest, because tomorrow I am going back to my home, Hogwarts._

_N.R._

_***_

  


The boy then raises his hand from the notebook, with a satisfied smile, and cleans his quill pen, before carefully putting both items inside a bag on the floor near him. He then gets under his bed’s sheets, turning for a while, searching the most comfortable position. When he finds it he stops moving. 

I wish I could say that it takes only a few minutes before he falls asleep but it takes more than two hours. For some, this may seem like a lot, but for him, that  suffers regularly with insomnia, it was not. The apprehension of facing the other students bugging him, he unfortunately has an agitated night.

 

_ _ _ _

 

The morning of September the 1 st is an awful rush for this 13 year old boy. He wakes up late, after a rest troubled by incessant nightmares. And as this wasn’t enough, he falls from his bed while fumbling in the sheets to get up, parting his lip as his face hits the corner of his bedside table. 

Great.

He knows he is quiet  clumsy but come on! Now he must deal with this too.

 

He speeds up, missing the train is not an option! Taking his shower, brushing his teeth and patching his hurt lip, are all done as quickly as possible. He only takes a second to look at himself in the mirror while dressing up in his navy-blue shirt and black jeans. His face is pale as usual, the skin colour contrasting with his almost black hair.

Talking about the hair, it is messy, too messy. The boy has a kind of bangs that go down and partially covers his unnaturally coloured eyes, but now that his hair is wet they were standing on his head like a Mohican. Grunting, he does his best to put it down, covering his scarlet eyes the best he can.  People tend to stare at them a little bit too much, and this makes him very uncomfortable. 

When the young wizard is satisfied, he storms out of the common bathroom, passes by his bedroom to snatch a hoodie, and hurtles down the stairs, not even caring about being quiet and not waking the whole orphanage up. He has already brought his luggage down, before he used the bathroom. Now he must think about the fastest way to get to King’s Cross Station.

  


The orphanage he lives in during the summer holidays isn’t exactly inside London but is not very far away from the city. He still has time to catch his train if he goes there by car. A cab! That is the only solution. But how will he afford that? Suddenly he knows, he runs through the corridors of the facility rushing to the kitchen. As he enters, he asks before even looking inside, his voice a little hoarse from the effort, but still quite high pitched:

“Misses Adelyn! I need some change for a cab please, I am so late, I couldn’t get up this morning, I will give the money back I swear!”

Inside the large room, stands a very tall woman wearing a yellow apron. She looks surprised by this sudden request, but rapidly smiles softly, giving the boy a disapproving look. Adelyn Fryns is one of the nicest adults working at the orphanage.

“All right, all right, Nyx! But be sure you give it back to me next summer, you shameless little devil!”, the lady finally agrees, handing the boy some money, that she took from her purse.

Nyx rumbles a ton of thanks, and gives her a loud kiss on the cheek. He usually isn’t one to  be emotional so this gesture takes her by surprise and she giggles while watching him storm out of the kitchen, as energetic as she ever saw him.  Nyx is a  rather  calm, quiet boy, but when the time comes for him to return to his school, he is always excited.

So t hat is how our young wizard manages to pay for a cab, by borrowing some money from the canteen’s chef, he must admit, he isn’t sure he can repay any time soon. 

  


As he arrives at King’s Cross Station, an hour and a half later, he hastily throws his heavy suitcase on a trolley and runs, looking for the Platform 9 ¾. He takes a firmer grip on his bag, making sure it doesn’t fall from his back. Nyx finally finds the wall he was looking for. It his more precisely a column made of bricks. 

He knows how to access the platform of the Hogwarts Express and as there seems to be no muggles watching, he passes through the wall without hesitation, like it was made of air. Yes, he literally just runs into the wall, that is in fact enchanted to magically lead to the said platform. So, the boy finds himself in front of the train he already took two times, and he can’t help but smile. In only a few hours he would be in his bed, in the dungeons, were the Slytherin’s common room is. It may not seem very appealing but, this young student loves it. 

This year is probably going to be more challenging than the ones before, but nothing he cannot manage.

 

He looks around, observing the huge train, and the people that are still on the platform, making their goodbyes, there are, of course, mostly families. Family, that is something he didn’t know much about. As the wizard begins to make his way to enter the train, his blooming joy freezes when a worried whisper makes his way to his ears:

 

“Yes mom, it’s him stop starring please!”

 

The impression that this comment was addressing to him alerts the boy. He instinctively looks in the direction the voice came from, and is met by a woman’s disgusted look. A young boy with sandy hair and hazel eyes stands right by her side, glaring at his shoes, he seems uncomfortable.

As soon as his mother realises that the pale skinned wizard saw her, she grabs her child’s arm and drags him with her, approaching the train, and getting away from the poor boy. She mumbles in a hushed voice, speaking to her child. But despite her efforts to be discreet, the Slytherin student can still pick up some words: “… don’t go near him…”.

A sigh passes the young wizard’s lips as he understands what just happened. The rumours about his ancestors seem s  to have spread quickly during the summer holidays, he was already getting his first scared stares. He knew this would happen, it had started the day his father’s name was revealed to all the students at school. But even knowing this would happen, Nyx can’t help but to feel bad. A mix of sadness and anger starts bubbling in his veins, an urge to shout at the woman that gave him that look that she had no right to judge him begins to build up. 

But he restrained himself, not wanting to cause a scene, not like last time with his comrade from Slytherin, the day before the beginning of holidays. So, he just shuts his mouth, looks down, and makes his way to the train almost running and not looking around, but still hearing the spiteful whispers coming from the people around him.

 

He remembers how happy he was to come back to Hogwarts, while looking for an empty compartment. Comparing the way Adelyn had treated him this morning with the attitude of that woman a couple of minutes ago, the dark-haired boy feels stupid. How could have  he hopped that he wouldn’t be seen as dangerous, as someone to avoid in the wizarding world? 

Finally, he finds a compartment and sits down next to the window.

His first two years at Hogwarts weren’t what he would call easy. He was bad at almost every class, he was mostly seen as the muggle-lover traitor by his Slytherin  comrades , as he never spoke illy of them, and on top of that every teacher seemed to despise him… well except Flitwick. 

Now he understood the repulsion his professors had towards him of course. They always knew… and no one  said nothing. Not even a little clue about who his father was. They had all, even Dumbeldore, waited for him to discover this in the middle of the dinning room last year. It was a dreadful memory, that still stung his heart like an ice pick passing through his ribcage. The feeling of being stared at was so horrible, he had asked himself how Potter could stand it.

 

Harry Potter… the boy who lived… that was another story. He never noticed Nyx before that day, but the look on his face when he realised the child of the man that murdered his parents studied at the same school was indescribable. He was mortified. No word had been exchanged between them but the message was clear, Nyx had better stay away from him and his friends if he didn’t intend to begin a duel.

And Nyx was NOT one to begin such an activity. Firstly because since last year, he was prohibited to participate  i n duels against students, he could only practise spells with his teachers. This because sometimes his magic was a bit self-willed, which tended to cause trouble. Secondly because he was what we could call pacifist. Yes, mainly Nyx liked calm and to be left alone. 

After some thinking, and trying to forget about the fear that started to build up in his mind, he fumbles through his bag and takes out his notebook. The boy places the green journal o n his knees and starts writing.

  


_***_

_Entry 2, Sept 1 (train)_

_ I thought it would take long for me to write about my last year at Hogwarts, but it seems like it won’t. I’m currently sitting in an empty compartment, in the train that will take me to the school. And I just met the  rudest woman ever! She gave me such a disgusting look, I thought I was going to lose it right then, right there. Just as I did when I punched a classmate, last year. I cannot stand it.  _

_ A t first it was a shock,  knowing that I was a wizard, I didn’t even know nothing about magic two years ago.  N ow I learn, in front of the whole school, in the dining room, that my father is the Dark Lord. And when I finally  accept it and decid e to live my life as this d oes n’t matter, everyone, my friends, start to treat me differently. This  i s the awful part! I could do it, I begun to not even care… but they did. I should have known, and I should have known that it would only get worst. _

 

(The boy than pauses his writing, looks out the window for a while before turning back to the journal)

 

_I actually feel a little bit better, after writing about this. Good that I didn’t wait until I got to Hogwarts to write a_ _bout it. Maybe I should try to write about other things that bother me. It’s not like I have anything better to do until we arrive._

_OK, let’s do this. I’m going to write about the fight I had with my classmate. His name his Draco Malfoy, and I suppose I can say he is my best friend, or was. But he certainly was my first friend at Hogwarts. He found me weird, of course like everyone, but I was one of the only Slytherins in his year that stood up to him, and he seemed to enjoy being challenged, so we grew closer and closer._

_But last year when he learned about my father, he said something extremely wrong to me. Something that made me snap, and I hit him. I remember screaming too. Daring him to fight me, like a man. I was so angry I didn’t realise that I stood a better chance using magic, I was always used to use my hands as a child raised by muggles so the idea of a duel didn’t cross my mind. I think I must have bruised his ego because right after I punched him in the face, he started hitting me… badly._

_***_

 

Suddenly the door from the compartment op ens, making Nyx jump in his seat before quickly closing the notebook. When he turns to see who came him, he feels his stomach drop. This is not good. Two redheads are standing there, one of them holding a big black box, they both look almost exactly the same. Their hair is the same, flamboyant lifeful colour, and the mischief can, oh so easily, be read in their inquisitive gaze. The boy knows precisely who they are, Fred and George Weasley, both from Gryffindor, and both Ronald Weasley’s brothers.

And well… Nyx and  Ronald don’t quite like each other. He is pretty sure the guy hates him, especially now that everyone knows his last name is Riddle, and what it means. Ron is friends with Potter… of course he hates him! He has every reason to. And certainly, he told his brothers about him, You-Know-Who’s son, that should never had obtained the right to study at Hogwarts. That was what most parents and students believed anyway. 

All the boy could do was stare at them, waiting in apprehension for a disgusted look, a hurtful word, something, but all that came was:

 

“Hum… mind if we come in?”

 

The hesitating voice stuns Nyx, he raises his head and faces them, not quite expecting this. They knew who he was right? Or didn’t they? Should he let them in even if he was not sure they knew they should probably not be asking to seat with him? All this questions run through the boy’s mind, and he hesitates.

If Potter hears about this he could be in trouble.  H e certainly is not looking for a fight or something. But as the twins stare expectantly at him, he gives up. A h fuck it! He doesn’t get the chance to hang around with Gryffindors very often, and what harm can it make?

 

“Uh… sure? - he answers, still not feeling very confident in this unexpected situation.”

“We have spiders in this box – one of them informs with a malicious grin – no second thoughts?”

“I must admit I’m not a fan, but I guess I can manage.” Nyx answers, not believing they were really not realising who he was, he thought everyone already knew.

“Awesome!” The other redhead exclaims.

 

The Weasley’s don’t lose any time and settle in the bench in front of the young wizard,  wide smiles crossing their faces . They start opening the box and  Nyx turns his gaze away,  hoping that this is not all a big prank on him . He is afraid of spiders, but not enough to waste the opportunity of having some company. So, instead  of thinking about the hairy creatures, he looks through the window, watching the landscape passes by, and listening to the twins whispering excitedly. 


End file.
